Him
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: ONESHOT I knew everything would be alright. Always. Because I would always have him.


Hey! This is just a little something I came up with in math class today. Read and review!

Summary- What could have happened after the kiss in Darkest Hour.

I own nothing...

* * *

**I sat there on the monkey bars swinging my legs back and forth, watching the sun come up. I zipped my jacket on, because at only 6:30 in the morning, it was still very cold outside.**

**_Why didn't you tell him you love him? _Was the thought that kept popping up into my mind. But more importantly, _Why did you fall in love with him?_**

**Why did I fall in love with him? I mean, he was 20 when he died and very hot. Girls had probably been flocking to him his whole life. Why would he ever love me? A silly 16 year old girl who is so stinkin' desperate that she has herself exorcised for him.**

**_What if he wanted to move on?_**

**Then he would have. I gave him the choice, didn't I?**

**Then there has to be a reason he stayed.**

**Probably because if he left, I would be dead within a week. He wouldn't be there to save me, and there goes Suze.**

**But why does he save me all the time?**

**_Because he loves you._**

**Yeah, right. I laid back on the monkey bars, staring straight up in the air, looking at some of the stars that were still shining.**

**"Querida, what are you doing out here so early?" I could hear that voice only slightly tinted with a Spanish accent from a mile away.**

**"Couldn't sleep."**

**"So you come out here?" I could tell from his voice that he was amused. I couldn't, as much as I wanted to, look at him.**

**Instead, I jumped off the monkey bars and walked over to the swings and started swinging just a little. He sat in the one beside me.**

**"Susannah, what's wrong?"**

**_You should know what's wrong. It's your fault..for being so...so...well, you._**

**I shook my head and continued swinging.**

**"I know you better than that. And I know something's bothering you." I looked down into his dark brown eyes.**

**I sighed and started slowing down my swing.**

**"You want to tell me?"**

**"Not really."**

**"Susannah." He said in a voice that let me know he wasn't playing around.**

**I rolled my eyes. "I just came out here, to think."**

**"About?" **

**I sighed. "Stuff."**

**"What kind of stuff?"**

**"What is this? 20 questions?"**

**He raised his eyebrow with the scar in it and said, "No. But it can turn out to be if you don't stop playing games and tell me what's wrong."**

**I looked down at my foot as I made little circles in the dirt. "Why do you care?"**

**I looked at him. "Because I-" He stopped. "I just do."**

**I smiled, "Why?"**

**"Susannah."**

**"Well, if you won't tell me than I won't tell you."**

**He narrowed his eyes. "Fine."**

**"Fine."**

**"I won't tell you."**

**I smiled. "I won't tell you."**

**"Then I won't tell you."**

**"Fine with me." I said as I got up from the swing and went to go sit on the very tall slide that was in the middle of Mission's playground.**

**"Why are you still here, Stubborn McStubborn Pants? I thought we decided that we weren't going to tell eachother." **

**He sat down on the bottom of the slide and looked up at me. "I want to know."**

**"Well, so do I. But it doesn't seem like we will anytime soon, now does it?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.**

**He smiled. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "What?" I demanded.**

**"You're just so cute." He said. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down at the metal slide that was beneath me.**

**He sighed, "Well. Why don't we do something that will be fair for both of us." I looked back up at him, "You want to know why I care and I want to know what's bothering you."**

**"I'm listening." I said.**

**"So, on the count of three, we'll both say it at the same time." **

**I gulped. My heart started pounding. This was it. This was when I am going to say what I should have said weeks ago.**

**"Ready?" He asked.**

**"Ready." I said, my voice shaking.**

**"1."**

**"2."**

**He took a deep breath before he said reluctantly, "3."**

**"I love you."**

**Imagine the stunned look on our faces when we realized that we had both said the same thing. I took another deep breath and looked him in the eye. He just stared back at me.**

**_Told you he loved you._**

**Shut up.**

**I slowly let myself slide down the slide. I stopped when my knee rested against his.**

**He smiled and took my face in his hands. "I love you so much, querida."**

**I smiled, "Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" **

**Silence. Then I laughed and said, "I can't believe we're doing this again." I looked back up at him and said, "I didn't think you loved me."**

**"I didn't think you loved me."**

**I smiled. "Surprise."**

**He laughed and kissed me. As soon as his lips touched mine, I knew everything would be alright.**

**Always.**

**Because I would always have him.**

**My Jesse.**

* * *

Tell me what you think!  
xoxoxoxo  
-SASTMJ

****


End file.
